Have to Ask
by WithDemonWings
Summary: Kurt needs Puck, like now and Puck is denying his boy, but the longer you wait, the better it is, right? Pure, man on man lovin' smut. Rated for a reason. Slight D/s.


_This one was inspired by mrscakeakajane, who wanted me to put in a little voyeurism into a fic I'm working on, but it's not that kind of story. I don't know if it's what she wanted but it's what I got._

* * *

**Have to Ask**

Kurt moaned as Puck sucked on his neck, as one of Puck's large hands worked his cock.

'Noah, please,' Kurt moaned thrusting into the calloused hand.

'You're such a slut,' Puck muttered against Kurt's reddened, moist skin.

'I need you,' Kurt hooked a leg around Puck's and tried to guide Puck's other hand around to his ass.

'You're such a pushy bottom,' Puck chuckled as he pulled himself away from Kurt, who whimpered at not only the loss of heat but the loss of the hands.

'Please, Noah, _please_, I need you...' he whimpered as he tried to reach for Puck, who kept moving away.

Puck ran his hand through Kurt's hair, shushing him, 'and you will, baby,' he kissed Kurt hungrily to seal the deal and stepped back, 'you just have to play with yourself.'

Kurt sobbed; his desperation was clear in his hitched sobs and leaking cock.

Puck just moved to settle into the chair across from the bed, before pulling his cock from his jeans. Kurt, on the other hand, had been completely naked, save for the studded collar he wore.

'Lay back against those pillows,' Puck suggested, since Kurt was staring at Puck's cock hungrily.

He was still staring as he crawled back against the pillows.

He forwent his cock, it was leaking and throbbing but the silver ring clamped around the base kept him from climaxing. He knew it would do no good to stroke himself.

His hands twisted the piercing in his perineum before grasping the hot pink plug that was in his arse. He tossed it aside, before pulled a baby blue vibrator from under the pillow.

'Fuck, you're gorgeous,' Puck blurted as he watched as Kurt fucked himself on the vibrator. It was bigger than the plug, which he'd been wearing all day, at Puck's insistence.

'Please Noah, love, please, I love you so fucking much, please I need you, I want you inside me so badly,' Kurt half moaned, half sobbed, never stopping with the vibrator.

Puck stood, he had no idea how Kurt could be so coherent, but fuck, his boy was hot. He stripped off his clothing, not that he was wearing much, but he'd tortured his boy enough.

At some point, Kurt's eyes had fallen closed, but they snapped open as Puck pulled the vibrator from Kurt's tight arse.

It was only then that Puck realized that Kurt was whimpering, pleading with him.

'I'm here,' Puck murmured, brushing his hair back from his boy's forehead, 'I'm here, baby,' and Puck eased himself into Kurt's willing body.

'Nooo-aaaah,' Kurt dragged the name out, half singing his praises, half moaning in bliss. They lay together, just relishing in the feeling of filling or being full.

'Move you bastard,' Kurt growled, sending shivers down Puck's spine.

Puck chuckled before he began to slowly thrust into the willing body beneath him.

Kurt clutched at Puck, trying to get him to go faster, harder.

When Puck didn't take the hint, Kurt gave a cry of frustration, before rolling them both.

'That's it baby!' Noah moaned as Kurt began to ride him, hard. Puck's hands gripping Kurt's hips hard enough for it to bruise.

After that it didn't take very long for Kurt to explode all over both of them. He continued to bounce on Puck's lap as Puck emptied himself into Kurt.

He finally collapsed onto Puck's chest and he felt those strong arms wrap around him as he rolled them on their sides.

'Fuck, I love you,' Puck mumbled into Kurt's lips, as they languidly kiss.

'I love you,' Kurt replied, smiling into the kiss.

They just lay together and eventually Puck slips from Kurt, causing him to whimper. They shift about for a minute, and Puck is lying on his back and Kurt is practically lying on Puck, who is absently fingering Kurt's still stretched hole. They suddenly hear a muffled, strangled cry from the stairs.

'You know, Finn, if you wanted to watch, you just had to ask,' Kurt called out.

They heard a yelp and a muffled thump, before someone pounded up the stairs.

Puck, who's been trying not to laugh, finally lets it out, and Kurt started laughing too.

The next morning, Finn can't look either Kurt or Puck in the eye.

_

* * *

_

_Reviews are love! _

_Feel free to message me if you have any ideas for either Spin the Bottle or Second Chance._


End file.
